


Lost in Thought

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Naked Pose (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original artwork was a painting by Jean-Hippolyte Flandrin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> The original artwork was a painting by Jean-Hippolyte Flandrin.


End file.
